


Girls night out

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny,Abbie and Sophie are drunk so they call a cab and go to Corbin's cabin but to their surprise they find Ichabod,Frank,and  Nick are there..</p><p>Ichabod,Frank,and Nick make sure they go to bed and sleep off their hangover..</p><p>Chapter not done!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Another!!" Abbie shouted before downing her fourth shot of burbon..

"My heart..hates everybody.."Sophie slurred before ordering a glass of beer..

Abbie and Jenny frowned

"Expect of us..!"Jenny and Abbie said simultaneously

Sophie nodded and turned towards them "Yes! My heart hates everyone!Expect of You guys!"

Jenny Abbie and Sophie hugged and they ordered a few shots of tequila each..

"O-Okay lets have a race..Lets..see who finishes all four of their shots first..!"Abbie giggled

Jenny and Sophie looked at each other before laughing and nodding..

"Okay..ready..s-set...Go!!!" Jenny said loudly..

Abbie finished first,Jenny finished second and Sophie finished last..

"What time is it.." Jenny slurred to the bartender...

"It's one am and time for you three to go home.."the bartender retorted coldly..

"He's...r-right.."Abbie said before slapping a twenty on the table and stumbling out of the bar..

Jenny and Sophie each slapped a ten on the table and followed Abbie out of the bar..

The two found Abbie trying to hail a cab..

The bartender went outside and hailed a cab for them..

"Who wa-na get in the front.."Jenny asked 

"I do..I..I..I get car sick in the back..."Sophie replied before wobbling into the front..

Abbie and Jenny got into the back and the bartender asked for their phone..

Abbie giggled and gave the bartender her iPhone..

"Okay who should I call..?"The bartender asked 

"Um..Ichabod...Ichabod C-Crane.."Abbie stuttered before leaning against the cool window..

Moments later the bartender Call Crane..

"Hello..Ms.Mills..?"Ichabod said..

"Um hey..this is a bartender and I am calling to let you know that three women are going home..Where is the address..?"

Ichabod hesitated before telling the bartender the address and hung up..

The bartender then gave Abbie back her phone and went back inside..

The cabin begin riding in the direction of the cabin..

The cab ride was flooded with druken conversation..

"What..if they are at the cabi..cabin.."Abbie blurted out..

Jenny and Sophie glanced at Abbie before shrugging their shoulders.. A few minutes later the cab pulled into the driveway of the cabin.. Abbie Jenny and Sophie stumbled out of the cab and staggered to the cabin.. "Don't worry bout paying.."The cab driver said.. "Good thing we...we t-took a cab..to the bar.." Sophie mumbled Abbie luckily found her key to the cabin and all three went inside...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try and get the girls to drink something other than alcohol

"Oh lord they are totally wasted" Nick muttered under his breath as he saw the three women stumble and stagger inside.

"Heya boys!" Sophie slurred, giggling slightly before skipping drunkenly to the fridge. 

"Moreeee liqour!!?" Sophie exclaimed in excitement as she pulled the half empty bottle of rum from the freezer.

Frank, Ichabod, and Nick instantly got up, in a quest to get rid of that liquor before the three ended up with alcohol poisoning.

 

"Opp. Oh no you don't. The only thing you three are drinking is some damn water" Frank firmly said before getting the water pitcher.

Abbie pouted. "I want some sodddaaa" 

Ichabod smiled a little "Well too bad, lieutenant"

"You guys a- 'r dickbags" Jenny mumbled causing abbie and sophie to burst out in laughter.

"Water... drink....now.. or no nutella, french fries or wifi" Nick said as Ichabod carefully placed three glasses of ice water on the counter

Abbie stumbled to the left a little before retorting ".. aren't we like- like in the middle of nowhere.. i don't need wifi"

Jenny whimpered in protest "yea- but i doooooo"

Sophie pitched in "s-samme"

Abbie felt bad so she huffed "fine"


End file.
